I believe in You until the end English Version
by ciocarlie
Summary: Second ffic AlauGio Don't like Yaoi or this pairing, don't read it!


Title : I believe in you until the end

Genre : Angst/Hurt/comfort

Rating : K+

Pairing : AlauGio & 1827

Author Note : Same like "Born to protect you" I have an indonesian language for this fanfiction. And with the same pairing with that fanfiction, I made AlaudexGiotto ;) If you don't like this pairing or don't like yaoi~ You can click the back button~~~

Disclaimed : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Alaude?" He called you with a soft voice. You looked at him and saw the blonde-haired man smiled toward you. You just kept silent with your cold stare, which you usually show to others.

"Who are you?" Without changed your cold looking, you approached with a weapon that is ready in your hand. "How do you know my name?" You pointed the gun right at his head. Seeing the guard directly behind it alerted and will attack him, you immediately know if he is not the ordinary people. After all, how could an ordinary person can not know your name?

"Primo! You'd better watch him, he's dangerous!" A red-haired man with tattoos on his face that tried to attack you, but the man actually stopped and walked near you even touched the tip of his head at you brandishing a gun at him. "Primo!"

"Do not worry G, I would not have anything ..." The answer seemed to ignore a metal object that you raise him. "Introducing, my name is Giotto del Vongola. I know the name of the relation of the group who says if you are the head of the secret intelegent in a small country."

Did not know what moves your hand, but you're actually lowering the gun from his head and tried to listen to what he said. It's not like you, you never want to listen to others unless it is a 'mission'. "Then, what's your problem with me?"

He's smiled at you, although this time you shown you are upset and angry with him. "I want you to be my guardian ..." He said quietly, before you.

Answer It sounded like coercion to you, and you did not like it. You're not like other people especially those who rule over you wishes he did not even know his name. "What makes you think I'll take you up?" You asked him.

"Because I believe if you want." The answer made you think for the first time. Think if you found someone interesting the first time you discovered.

But, you decided to turn around. You decided to leave it a few seconds ago when you said it interesting. However, quite a few steps that you've stopped your ways again without turning your body and you talk to him. "We'll see ..."

**_Because I believe ... _**

You're standing in front of the figure that the barge was asleep on his desk is still covered by the papers that should be done by him and should be completed today. Not to mention the piles of paper that you brought from another room that will only add a list of jobs that should worked by that person. "Basic ..."

You chose not to wake him, even you covered with a jacket that was lying on his couch. You immediately take some work there and decided to do it near there. At the sofa in from of the desk to be exact . The atmosphere there was very quiet and does not feel the time has gone on long enough. And you felt asleep after doing almost all the work should be done by that person.

"Uh ...." Giotto opened his eyes as he occasionally rubbed his eyes, trying to capture what is around it. Aware of the job that he should have done some time ago, he twitched and saw above his desk. All papers were still there on the table, but the difference between all the work that was already there doing it. He saw toward you who fell asleep while holding one of the papers he was supposed to do.

Smiled and approached him, but you immediately realize that she woke you opened my eyes and stared at him coldly. "What are you doing ...?" You have answered with a blink for a moment.

"I-I just wanted to see how you ..." Giotto look scared you. But after that, that go with that smile. You saw his face turn red. "Thank you for helping me Alaude ..." he replied with her voice still soft.

See him smile as when you first met, to ask for something to make you think that has actually been since first he met you wanted to ask him. "Why do you come near me when we first met?"

Giotto looked at you surprised by the questions that you gave to him. "You mean?" He asked.

"At the moment we first met, I raised the gun toward you. Not that you've been approached to avoid it?" You asked curiously waiting for an answer from him.

"That's because ..." Giotto took the existing paper and put it on a table in front of you again. "I believe you're not going to shoot me ..." He replied.

_**I believe you .... **_

"Oi Alaude, Where are you going?" G and Giotto caught you will go from the headquarters. You looked at them both with the usual stares, cold and no expression at all. "You know we had an important mission is not it?"

How could you forget it? You always remember what you call a 'mission' is. However, the orders of compliance ... Vongola are second on the list . And the first is the secret of yours intelligent agency. And that's what makes you have to override the mission of the Vongola and choose to take your secret mission of intelligent agency. "I've got a job elsewhere ..." You have answered as he opened the door to exit.

"Hey, did the job more important than protecting the Primo from the enemy!?" G was again snapped with the big voice. You've become accustomed to it even though initially you were very upset with the voice that always talk about Primo, Primo, and Primo.

"..." You paused for a moment and look at them both. "The mission is a mission ... And the mission this time is more important than the actual mission of protecting people could protect themselves ..." You have answered, looking at Giotto. And Giotto just smiled at you.

"You're definitely going back's not ...?" Giotto replied as he sees you.

"... We'll see ..." You have answered it and get away from headquarters.

------------------------------------------- X ------ ---------------------------------

"Kill Giotto del Vongola !" someone who always you call a leader who commanded a mission for the first time tried to surprise you. But, you're trying to be calm and not show it. Indeed, they do not know if you are one of Giotto del Vongola Guardians, but why should the mission is done by you? You just kept silent and looked at him with cold eyes.

As it is not affected by gaze, the men just shut up and see you. "Remember Alaude ... this is a 'mission'. And you have to do it." The man responded firmly.

You close your eyes for a moment and looked towards the man. "Okay ... I'll complete this mission as soon as possible ..." And people were just smiling at you.

------------------------------------------- X ------ ----------------------------------

Somewhere in Italy is really very serious. There seems to be a battle between fellow mobsters and you know who one of them. There, Giotto, G, and the other guardian who was besieged by some people who carry firearms. At glance you know if they are outnumbered by their enemies. Immediately you take you handcuff already covered by a purple flame that characterizes your guardian is a cloud.

Quickly, you immediately eliminate some people who were surrounding him, and stood right in front of Giotto. Meanwhile, their opponents seem to fear with you and decide to flee. When you approached him, the smile accompanied his face again. "So, you come Alaude ..." He replied.

"..." you could only see the Giotto is still there before you.

_Kill Giotto del Vongola. It is a 'mission'_

For you are first, not a problem if the kill even his own family. But somehow there's something to this person who made you cannot kill it. The feeling rose in your heart, and you can only say one sentence. "You're waiting ...?"

"Of course, because I believe you will come ..." He replied with a smile.

------------------------------------------- X ------ ------------------------------------

Already 2 weeks you get a job, but you still could not finish it. As a guardian, you should have plenty of time to kill at any time. But, you chose not to do so. And the result is, the leaders called you back.

"What's up with Alaude?!" the man raised his voice slightly Alaude front. "You should've killed Giotto del Vongola since yesterday. You never like this postponement of the mission not before!" You can only be silent and not answer the question that person. "Tonight ... You have to kill him tonight. Either way ..."

You just shut up and bow your head. Bowed slightly and you decide to get out of that place. Back to the Vongola's headquarters.

- X -

"Ah Alaude?" The night was very peaceful atmosphere in the Vongola. You enter the room to watch as usual Giotto. However, tonight there is another reason you go there. To accomplish the mission, kill Giotto del Vongola as a head of secret intelligence. "My job finished faster than I expected. So, you like some tea?" He asked and walked towards the tea table is available upon which the teapot and two cups.

"..." You chose to be silent and not answer the question Giotto. You're standing right in front and pointed the gun towards her head. You just kept silent, unable to speak any longer.

But, you startled when you saw his gaze. He smiled as usual and no fears in his eyes shine. He looks at you with sad eyes, and remained silent.

"Why ....." You just stared at him with that look weird and nervous. Why do you feel about this? You're often faced with such circumstances is not it? But why are these bad feelings continue to fulfill your heart? "Why would you even smile!"

"Its okay ..." Giotto just closed his eyes and smiled. "Remember the first time we met ... You're pointing a gun towards my head like this?"

"..." You're quiet and do not lower your weapon from the head of Giotto. "And?"

"At that moment I believe you will not shoot ... And now ..." Giotto smiled sadly seen. "I believe in you ...." you just kept silent and suddenly heard a gunshot. Giotto was shot chest section, and there was broken glass behind the bullet will be fired. Yes, you did not do it, someone shot him from outside.

You can only pause to see the body lying motionless in front of you. The gun was still there in your hand, though the difference right now you're not strong enough to lift it. Your body can only stare and tremble, as if the weight of your feet to move to pursue the shooter that are currently only located a few meters away from you.

Brak!

"Primo you okay?!" G's voice woke you up, and made your body can move from a situation that is very cold. "Alaude what are you doing--" When saw Giotto who collapsed and you are holding the gun, not denying people who just see it will assume you are a murderer Giotto.

No attention whatever was said by the G, do you feel is a very deep hatred. You really hate this situation. G and others also tried to approach the Giotto and see her. Looks like Giotto was still alive though in a state of dying. "Alaude, what do you do at Primo!"

However, when G saw toward you, you've gone out looking for people who are responsible for all this. And you know who it was. G trying to catch up, but instead prevented Giotto with all his strength left. He just smiled and tried to say something in G and others. And after that, he closed his eyes forever ...

-----------------------------X-------------------------------

You kept running to a place that always you are visiting to get a 'mission'. Some guards halted you but you keep running and running towards to a place is the center of the place. You can no longer withstand the anger that's inside your heart. But, when you heard a sound of someone who is speaking there.

"You managed to kill him?"

"Yes, he will not survive the shot."

"I never imagined Alaude cannot kill it. I thought by letting him be a part of the Vongola family can facilitate us to kill Giotto Vongola del ..."

"With the killing of Giotto, the mafia group we will be increasingly recognized by the world is not it?"

"By leveraging the cooperation of the secret intelligence Alaude, we can give 'mission' like that ..."

You can no longer restrain anger, ran and attacked one of them. But their leader was silent and looked toward you. "So you already know?" He asked of you.

"Why ..." You just bow your head and took the Vongola ring and the cufflink. "Why should you kill him!"

"..." that man just shut up and smile at you. "That's the world ...." Alaude He replied. You're not able to restrain anger, and directly attacking the man. But, suddenly, a series of bullets get you. You're careless and do not see there are some people who are already surround you. But too late, your body can no longer move and collapse just like that.

Feeling all will end just like that, suddenly there was someone standing in front of you and kill all that were there. You're trying to turn around and find the figure of the man and approach you after defeating all who were there. You see toward him and could only stare. You saw him smile toward you; you look up and smile Giotto near you.

"Alaude ..." He's near you and smiled toward you, hold your cheek and you just kept silent. "I believe ... This is the best option for you ..." Smile it makes you calm. Although know, maybe it's just an illusion before you close your eyes forever, but you remain calm and smiling for the last time.

_**If indeed I cannot believe you in this life ... **_  
_**Believe me, just this once ... **_  
_**We'll meet again another life. **_  
_**And when it ... **_  
_**I will trust all my heart ...**_

Giotto was standing in front of you who have not moved. But, suddenly, the fog filled the room and emerged a man who uses Vongola ring as well. He is a Spade, the mist Vongola Guardians. "If only it was not the last request ... I will not probably want to help ..." And he said, holding up your body and out of place.

--------------------------------------------- X ----------------------------------------------

" Juudaime, are you really okay to go alone to Millefiore Headquarter?!" Hayato Gokudera, storm guardian of the tenth vongola try to block the leaders who will leave them alone to the enemy headquarter.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun, I'll definitely get back to you." Sawada Tsunayoshi answered the Sky Guardians tenth vongola smiling towards them. The same smile with which is owned by Giotto.

Just stopped and stared at it, although all the people trying to stop him but Hibari Kyouya is only a tenth of the cloud guardian silent and just stared at him. You look up to him with your cold stare, "You'll come back here?" He asked Tsuna. And Tsuna just smiled and nodded to see it. "Then go ... I'm not going to stop you ..." He replied.

"Thank you Hibari-san ..." she smiled gently.

**_Whatever happens I will always believe in you ..._**

In the end, Hibari only be silent in front of a coffin that has the symbol vongola. In it, Sawada Tsunayoshi asleep in peaceful. All one can only mourn her passing. Gokudera repeatedly blamed herself who can not protect Tsuna, Yamamoto is usually the quietest now can only bowed and wept in front of Tsuna's coffin. All people feel sad, but the Hibari Kyoya just be quiet and see the tomb. Put one above the lily white man's body, he could only stare at him with sadness. However, no one shed a tears out of the cold eyes of the man.

"Whatever happens you'll be back ... That's not what you say ...?" Sawada Tsunayoshi Hold the cold cheek and smiled. "Then ... I trust you, and will continue waiting for you ... Whenever too ..." He said as he left the tomb.

S-Sorry for my grammar....

That's my english version about my ffic in Indonesian language =A=

R-Reply Please....


End file.
